1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a field of roll cages for personal motorized vehicles and in particular to roll cages which can be attached to existing all terrain vehicles (ATV's).
2. BACKGROUND ART
ATV's are small motorized vehicles having oversized tires suitable for off road use. Also known as "three wheelers" and "four wheelers", ATV's have enjoyed wide popularity as a recreational vehicle since their introduction. The ruggedness and utility of ATV's permits them to travel rough terrain including very steep and hilly areas. Their very accessibility, though, has resulted in an increased potential for accidents hazardous to the driver of the vehicle. For example, in hill climbing the driver is forced to lean substantially forward on the machine so as to keep the center of gravity such that the ATV will not tip backwards. However, if the center of gravity is not shifted forward, the ATV will tip backward, often landing on the dirver and pinning him to the ground. As ATV's are quite heavy, the potential for injury is very serious.
Prior art attempts at producing a safe off road machine have resulted in "dune buggy" like assemblies in which the entire chassis is essentially one large roll cage. Such vehicles are also known as "baja" buggies. However, these dune buggies and baja buggies do not perform, nor are they intended to perform, the same functions as an ATV. First, such buggies are not equipped to traverse rocky terrain, streams or steep slopes.
Secondly, dune buggies have a low center of gravity such that the driver must sit very low to the ground, restricting his viewing area. The very nature of use of an ATV requires that the driver sit high in the seat so that a comprehensive view of the surrounding terrain is available to avoid potential dangerous situations. In addition, the engine of an ATV is located beneath the driver's seat, adding to the height of the ATV.
Further, dune buggy type assemblies have a seat back so that a shoulder strap or harness may be attached to the seat back itself. On an ATV, no seat back is provided so that no shoulder harness connection is available.
Also, since the roll cage of the dune buggy is unitary with the chassis itself, it is not "retrofittable". Therefore, the dune buggy provides no protection for existing vehicles locking a roll cage. Finally, the roll cages of dune buggies are designed so that the drive wheels remain outside of the roll cage. In an accident, the wheels will tend to continue spinning, causing additional damage and propelling the vehicle in an uncontrolled and dangerous manner.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a roll cage for ATV's which is retrofittable to existing ATV's.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a roll cage for ATV's which allows adequate visibility for a driver.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a roll cage for ATV's having a means for harnessing a driver in a secure manner.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a roll cage for ATV's which permits the drive wheels to contact the ground only when the ATV is in an upright "safe" position.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be made obvious from the following description.